warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Panterlicht
Over mij Hoi Leuk dat je een kijkje neemt op mijn profiel! Ik heet Josephine, en ( er is niks ergers gebeurt in mijn hele leven) ik mag geen kat! Waarschijnlijk mag het niet omdat ik jongere, drukkere broertjes en zusjes heb. Maar toch! Ik hou echt heel veel van katten, en lezen, en tekenen. Vooral heel veel van katten. Ik ben iets kleiner dan gemiddeld voor mijn leeftijd en heb heel irritand, dik blond haar. Mijn ogen zijn blauw. Goed, je weet nu al de basis dingen van mij. Lees maar verder en je komt nog veel meer te weten! thumb|Dit is de Bosbesvlek badge van Morgenpoot die ik gewonnen heb met de Heldere Sterren wedstrijd. Opgelet! De katten die ik bedoel weten dat zelf. Blauwglans, Schemervacht, Rozettenpoot, Rozenpoot, en Droompoot, als jullie dit lezen, ik zou het super leuk vinden als jullie op de wiki kwamen! Zie Gebruiker:Panterlicht en dan mijn Prikbord, daar kun je iets tegen me zeggen. Voor katten die hier niet bij zitten, ik weet dat ik sommige van hun namen heb gebruikt voor mijn fanfictions, ik heb daar toestemming voor. Dit zijn mensen die ik ken. De Haspel Die naam zegt je helemaal niks hè! De Haspel is een stuk bos gebied in Hardewijk (niet mijn woonplaats) dat van de vaders kant van mijn familie is. Het is al héééééél lang geleden dat het gekocht werd en word generatie op generatie doorgegeven. Er staan drie huizen op. Het Piepertje, de Boerderij, en de Koepel. Leuke namen hè! :-) Een familie mag in het Piepertje wonen in ruil voor dat zij er alles onderhouden als wij er niet zijn. Wij hebben natuurlijk geld nodig om het daar allemaal netjes te houden. Daarom kunnen er mensen hun vakantie doorbrengen. Er staat ook een stal met een paar paarden en pony's van het gezin. Maar vooral ook veel paarden van mensen die er logeren of gewoon mensen die een plekje nodig hebben voor hun paard. Het is er namelijk heel mooi in het bos om te rijden (of wandelen). Het gezin heeft ook 2 honden, Skit (Skittle) en Djoshua ( is hoe je het uitspreekt, geen idee hoe je het schrijft) (-; . 2 vissen, èèèèèènnn, (geroffel), 2 katten! Tijgertje en Lotje! Het zijn echt super lieve katten die echt van knuffelen houden. Ze hebben allebij een zijdeachtige, tijgervacht. Ze lijken precies op elkaar (qua uiterlijk) alleen heeft de ene een wat rodere kop. Lotje is heel avontuurlijk en is altijd buiten. Tijger is vaak binnen en als hij buiten is dan niet in het bos, hij is wel echt een knuffelaar en zeker geen luilak. In het bos kun je goed hutten bouwen en spelen. Er is altijd wat te doen. Den Haspel/Home Neem zeker eens een kijkje op onze pagina, en als je besluit een weekendje weg te gaan, weet je waar je moet zijn hè? Miss kom je mij wel tegen ;-). (Reclame reclame xD) Lievelings series en boeken. Boeken * Het meisje dat de maan dronk. (aanrader!) * The giver (aanrader!) * Iskari -De Laatste Namsara- (aanrader!) * Havikskruid (aanrader!) Series * De Grijze Jager * Broederband * Survivor dogs * Bravelands * Heks & tovenaar * De Avonturen van de familie Kane * Harry Potter * Moorehawke trilogie * Serafina reeks (aanrader!) * Superhelden.nl (aanrader!) Het staat niet op volgorde. Eigenlijk is alles een aanrader... Mijn favoriete pagina's * Ik als kat Mijn Naam Ik vind het niet persé een geweldige naam. Maar ik wou graag Panter ervoor, omdat dat zegmaar de koningin van de katachtigen is. Er komt nog een super editie over mij. Boeken die ik heb gelezen T= Deze heb ik thuis B= Deze heb ik geleend bij de Bieb V= Geleend van een vriend De Originele reeks De Wildernis in (B) Heb het in één ruk uitgelezen,ik ben mezelf eeuwig dankbaar dat ik het meenam uit de Bieb. En ik vindt Geeltand geweldig! Ik was volgens mij net 9. Water en Vuur (B) Ik kon het niet loslaten, geweldig boek. ik las het op de Haspel, wat een mooi effect had. Geheimen (B) Hier deed ik wat langer over. Voor de Storm (B) Wow! Die brand vondt ik geweldig! Maar ik vondt het verschrikkelijk dat blauwster zo was verandert, ik leed letterlijk verdriet! Ik vond Zilverstroom x Grijstreep geweldig. Dit was zeker één van de beste boeken! Maar dat ze stopte met ‘Toen herkende hij het figuur dat op de Grote Rots stond. De nieuwe leider van de Schaduwclan was Tijgerklauw!’ Gevaar! (B) Deze was nog beter dan de vorige! De hondenmeute was ontzettend spannend, en ik was heel blij dat Blauwster genezen was. Maar dat het boek zo spannend stopte... Ik denk er nog steeds met rillingen aan terug... Vuurproef (B) Wauw! Deze was helemaal geweldig! Ik wou altijd al een leidersceremonie meemaken! Hij was geweldig! Dan die profetie... De Tijgerclan, en de Leeuwenclan. We waren eindelijk van Donkerstreep af, en het gevecht met de Bloedclan was zó spannend! Vuurster verloor ook nog eens een leven! Dit boek las ik in een ruk uit. De Nieuwe Profetie Middernacht. (B) Dit, was met afstand, het saaiste boek. Ik raakte zó heirriteerd van Snorre, en die reis... ik heb er een maan over gedaan om het uit te krijgen... Maannacht. (B) Dit was leuker dan Middernacht, het reisgedeelte was alweer saai, maar ik vond de nieuwe indruk van de stam erg leuk, ook was dat gedoe met de Zilveren kat en Scherptand écht geweldig. Dageraad. (B) Sterrenlicht (B) Schemering. (B) Zonsondergang (B) De Macht van Drie Het Tweede gezicht (B) De Duistere Rivier (B) Verbannen (B) Eclips (B) Lange Schaduwen (B) Zonsopgang (B) Teken van de Sterren De Vierde leerling (B) Echo in de verte (B) Stemmen van de nacht (B) Spoor van de maan (B) De Vermiste krijger (B) De Laatste Hoop (B) Het ontstaan van de clans Zonnepad (V) Dawn of the Clans The Sun Trail (T) Thunder Rising (T) The First Battle (T) The Blazing Star (T) A Forest Divided (T) Path of Stars (T) A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest (T) Thunder ans Shadow (T) Shattered Scy (T) Darkest Night (T) River of Fire (T) The Ragging Storm (T) Superedities Vuursters Missie (B) Blauwsters Missie (B) De Terugkeer van de Hemelclan (T) Geeltands Geheim (V) Novelles Wolksters Reis (B) Tijgerklauws Woede (B) Veld gidsen De Wereld van de Clans (T) Manga The Lost Warrior (Graystripe) (T) Warrior's Refuge (T) Warrior's Return (T) Extra Schetsboek (T) Tekeningen van mij Mijn leeftijd Eigenlijk wou ik niet vertellen hoe oud/jong ik ben, maar ja, als het goed is maakt dat niet uit. Je hoort het goed, ik ben nog steeds de zelfde persoon oké, ik ben nu niet opeens on ervaren of niet aardig. Ga me niet anders behandelen! Ik zit op de basisschool... Wow, eigenlijk zou ik hier niet zo'n big deal van moeten maken. Het zou normaal moeten zijn. Ik ben 11, zit in groep 8, en heb als, vooruitzicht, (wat ze denken dat mijn advies zal zijn), Gymnasium. Ik heb in groep 7 al naar scholen gekeken, en weet denk ik al welke het wordt. Ik zit op een Montessori school, het is een kleine school, 8 lokalen. Ik zit met 6, 7, en 8, bij elkaar, je maakt dus ook vrienden van verschillende leeftijden. Als je dit hebt gelezen, zeg dat dan ff op mijn prikbord, dan weet ik wie het allemaal weten. xD